To be A Winchester
by spacecake23
Summary: Grappling with family deceit and betrayal Jude learns there is more to her than she had ever dreamed or wanted. Alienated she flees, falling down a path of corrupt and evil. Torn between redemption and the need to preserve what little she has, Jude discovers not everything is as easy as it looks. (Summaries are so-so, read anyway! Rated M cause you know, SPN.)


**I will be upfront, I'm writing this because the idea has been bothering me for some time, always nagging at my brain. I don't know where I am going with this or if I'll finish. In my humble opinion I think it has potential but ideas are all over the board. Anyway I really hope you enjoy it regardless. I am currently writing a Sherlock story which is more important at the moment so updates will be a tad sporadic. Thank you for stopping by and having a look! (I think this is more of a family drama than anything and am not sure if there will be any romance)**

* * *

 **ABOUT THE STORY: The main character is Dean and Sam's half sister, connected through John Winchester. I kept the original SPN plot the same. So she is a good deal younger than Sam (about 4 yrs younger). Yes, Adam is still in the story and they will probably be about the same age. (I am not trying to make John out to be a player or anything like that.).  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original story of Supernatural. This is purely fan based. I do own my own characters and added plot though.**

* * *

 **Brothers from Another Mother**

It was one of those rare nights where John Winchester wasn't on a hunt and the Winchester sons were at ease. Dean the oldest, played video games lazily on the bed and Sam the youngest, rolling his toy truck across the dirty motel rug, a soft smile playing across his lips, utterly oblivious to the life he should have been entitled to because he had never known it; nor would he ever.

It was no apple pie life, with the dingy motel wallpaper, stale cigarette smell, and the hard mattresses. But for the Winchesters this was as good as it got, and it would be a long time before they ever got it again. So they cherished it for as long as they could because tomorrow it was back to the family business.

"Dean go get us some food." John grunted, hardly glancing from his preciously recorded journal of nightmares and handed his eldest son a credit card. Without question Dean shrugged into his jacket and slipped the card into his pocket.

"Be back in five." Dean said, glancing over his shoulder at his younger brother. "What do you want Sammy?" Sammy peeked up from his toys and answered as he always did.

"Chicken nugget and fries!" Dean's lips pursed. "Pick something else, you didn't eat them last time. What about a burger?"

"Chicken nugget and fries!" Sam chanted loudly, prompting the neighboring tenant to bang his fist against the wall.

"Get him what he wants." John mused, eyes glued to his journal. With one last shrug Dean made for the door and tugged it open.

In the doorway was a man dressed in a plain white t-shirt and worn out jeans. He was young, maybe mid-twenties with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Dad." Dean gasped, stumbling back from being startled. John leaped from the table, pulling out a .45 without hesitation and pointed it at the younger man. In the panicked reaction John had only realized that the boy held a bundle gingerly in his arms.

"Are…you John Winchester?" The guy asked warily, reaching for his own firearm. "Who wants to know?" John growled, cocking the weapon. Ready to spill blood to protect his boys.

"My name is Nathan Blaise. Did you know Barbara Kennedy?" The bundle in Nathan's hands twitched slightly and a soft pink chubby hand reached up and swatted at her guardian's chin.

"Yeah." John straightened up, tucking his gun in the back of his jeans. "Yeah, I know Barbara. Haven't spoken in a while. She in some trouble?"

"She's dead." Nathan quipped, Barbara had been his sole mother figure and mentor. Having burned her body only a week ago, the anger of losing her was still fresh. Though John did not know Nathan, Nathan knew John from Barbara. Barbara had been a retired hunter, until John Winchester showed up needing her help with a nest of troublesome vamps. One got away and had built up a new nest and went after Barb.

Nathan had barely made it out alive when he had charged in to save the family, his family. Barbara who had been bitten, begged to be done in and to take her kid to John Winchester the girl's biological father. It was because of John that Barb was dead. And it would be because of him that Barb's dream of her daughter leading a normal life would be stamped out.

John was a hunter through and through. He'd give the baby no chance to live happily. Nathan loathed to leave the child with him, but there were no other options. Ironically one of the vamps that killed Barb had escaped. She'd be tracking him now, for revenge of the loss of her mate. Nathan couldn't have the baby with him.

"What's her name?" John asked, willing to take her without much thought. It was entirely possible that the child was his. Many times he had considered joining Barb in retirement and giving his boys a life they deserved. But he would remember Mary and the memory of her burning corpse always fueled his need for vengeance.

"Dunno," Nathan answered regretfully "I'm just the messenger." He had gone his own way when Barbara had the kid. He respected her wishes in life as much as in death. He still needed to hunt, and if he remained he'd ruin Barb's dream. With great dissatisfaction Nathan passed the infant to John. Tucking a small beaded bracelet in the folds of the bunny decorated blankets. It was a petty parting gift but it was all Nathan could offer.

"I'd scram, that vampire you let get away is tracking me." Nathan glowered, turning on his heel and tore out of the driveway and drove down the long empty road, wondering of the girl's fate.

"Come find me when you're ready kid." Nathan mumbled, hands wringing the leather of his steering wheel.

The Winchester's had made a hasty escape from the dusty motel. The unnamed baby tucked away in a cooler that acted as a substitute for a car seat peered contentedly up at the Winchester boys from the bottom of the Impala. Sam not regarding her at all, complained of hunger. Dean, unsure of how to react to his newly acquired sibling stared back with indifference. He knew the responsibility would fall on him to care for her while John was away and it bugged him to no end. Yet at the same time there was something about the baby that intrigued him. Her dark midnight hair was soft and brushed across her face reminding him of his father. But her eyes were a striking blue. Bright intelligence laid behind her lids and she cooed softly. They reminded him of his mother, though he was sure that the baby's eyes belonged to Barbara.

"We should name her Jude." Dean said suddenly after an hour long silence. "Mom would have." John glanced back at his son and nodded. "That's a good name Dean." In that moment Dean accepted Jude entirely as his very own baby sister. And he applied the same protection over her that he did with Sam. Almost as if the baby understood she was protected she settled into a comfortable quiet, focusing on Dean while drifting into sleep.

* * *

 **Short, maybe not so great? Again it's just been something that's been stuck in my head, nagging me forever and ever. Anywho fav/follow/comment! (I always get really nervous when I submit a new story, do you?)**


End file.
